Technical Field
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, a method of operating an endoscope apparatus, and a recording medium.
Background Art
Endoscope apparatuses performing three-dimensional measurement for a subject on the basis of images of the subject acquired by an endoscope are used. For example, an endoscope apparatus performing stereo measurement on the basis of two images having a parallax is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-325741. In the endoscope apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-325741, a distance to a subject at a designated position on one of two images acquired in real time is displayed in real time.
As a general method of driving an imaging element used for an endoscope apparatus, there is a rolling shutter. The imaging element includes a plurality of pixels disposed in a matrix pattern. In the rolling shutter, the generation of an imaging signal and the reading thereof are performed for each row in the arrangement of the plurality of pixels.